


so we both can speak in tongues

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: lucy has a thing for languages and alex is fluent in at least 3</p>
<p>[aka, Lucy is a big fan of Alex's surprise abilities with her tongue]</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we both can speak in tongues

 

Congressional oversight reviews, it turns out, are exactly as fun as they sound.  The Congressman and his bevy of overzealous aides are finally leaving, and Lucy stands by Alex, who’s fuming silently with stiff shoulders and clenched fists.

“So,” Lucy says after they’ve disappeared.  “That went well, yeah?”

Alex pivots on her heel and stomps back towards their office, slamming through the doors and kicking at her desk chair.  It skids across the room and cracks into a corner.

“Okay then,” Lucy says, shutting the door behind them.  “Maybe not.”

“‘Be more transparent’?  ‘We’re going to revoke your black budget status’? ‘Supergirl is an American asset we have to  _ contain _ ’?”

“Alex,” Lucy says over Alex’s cursing.  “You know this isn’t going to amount to anything.  He’s on a witch hunt, but Crane still has rank on him and enough support--wait, was that Russian?”

“What?”  Alex finally pauses.

“When did you learn  _ Russian _ ?”

“I studied in Moscow in college,” Alex says.  “How is Crane going to stop us from getting railroaded?  She’s got her own politics to handle, and if he manages to--”

“You learned how to curse like a Russian sailor in college?”

“I worked at a bar,” Alex says with a wave of her hand.  “And apparently you speak it, too, so I’m not getting why this is a big deal compared to him saying that my sister needs to be  _ contained _ by the government.”

“I’m career military and my father is a general who was promoted throughout the cold war, of course I speak Russian,” Lucy says.  “You’re a scientist who did a 180 career shift to a paramilitary organization, it’s slightly more surprising.”

Alex levels her with a glare, and Lucy rolls her eyes.

“Okay, so first, let’s not destroy the office anymore than is actually necessary because of a douchey congressman.  Second, he’s not going to muster the support he needs even in his committee to declassify our budget or our operations.  Third, and more importantly, what other languages do you speak?”

Alex sighs and retrieves her chair, slumping down into it and leaning her elbows on her desk.  “Spanish.  Arabic.  Some Chinese.”

“So you speak five languages,” Lucy says slowly.

“I think Chinese and Russian each count for a half, so technically only four.”

“I guess that explains why you’re so good with your tongue,” Lucy mutters, and Alex’s elbow slips off her desk, dislodging a stack of files that she flails to keep from falling to the floor.  

“Can we please stay on topic here?” 

Lucy sighs and leans over Alex’s desk.

“Let me handle the congressman, okay?”

“What does that mean?”

Lucy rolls her eyes.  “It means that you’re an excellent tactical leader and director but you don’t have the political background for this, and I do.  The government can’t even claim Kara as a citizen, much less a military asset  So trust me when I say that as a very public figure who exists outside of the military chain of command, outside of the cited purview of the US Congress’ responsibilities, and with no contract, written or otherwise, committing her to the United States government, she is very far out of his reach.  And even if she weren’t, I happen to be an  _ excellent _ attorney with even more excellent connections, so it wouldn’t matter, because if he tried to touch her I would destroy him.  So, trust me, okay?”

Alex stares at her silently, one eyebrow raised and arms folded over her chest. 

“What?” Lucy asks with a sigh.

“Nothing, it’s just kinda hot when you talk like a lawyer, is all.”   

It makes Lucy blush, just barely, and Alex’s mouth hitches into a smirk at it.

“Now think about how hot it would be for  _ me _ if you said that in Russian,” Lucy says, leaning further over the desk.

“Unfortunately, my Russian is limited to college conversations and insulting people who don’t want to pay for their drinks,” Alex says.  She leans forward in her chair, fingers on one hand catching in the lapel of Lucy’s jacket and pulling gently.  “Could I interest you in either a Russian drinking song or an exceedingly formal Arabic proposition?”

Lucy mumbles something in Russian, winking lasciviously, and Alex flushes bright red and clears her throat loudly.

“We can maybe try that some other time,” she says.  “Maybe when we’re  _ not _ at work.”

“Ruin my fun, then,” Lucy sighs.  “If you must.”  She hops up just enough to close the distance over the desk and kiss Alex quickly and then bounces over to her desk.

“And we’ll discuss that later, for sure,” she adds.

“I’m ignoring you.”

“Uh huh.”

Lucy squeals when a pen comes flying at her, ducking barely in time for it to skim over her hair.


End file.
